This Summer
by Unfabulousxox
Summary: Ginger and her friends new this summer would be different since they weren't going to Camp Caprice, they also new it would be a summer they would never forget, what happens, though, when a familiar face, makes its way into town and changes her summer.
1. A New Summer Start

Ch. 1: A New Summer Start

Ginger looked up at the clock, two minutes before the school year would be over. She was excited. This summer however would be different. She wasn't going to camp caprice, neither was Dodie or Macie, Instead they decided to spend their summer at home but they decided that they might go for the second half of camp caprice but they probably weren't going to. Since they were going to be freshmen the upcoming year, they wanted this summer to be speacial. They planned to hang out everyday of the summer. Laticia Bowers, the former new girl, was also a friend of theirs now and they got along great with her. She was another reason this summer would be speacial.

The Bell Rings

Dodie: YES ITS OFFICIALLY SUMMER!  
Ginger: YES!  
Macie: Don't forget we have to read two books off the summer reading list  
Dodie: Oh Macie, we'll get to that but for now all I want to do is have fun! So lets get out of here!  
Ginger: Ok, hold on first though, I have to go get stuff out of my locker  
Dodie: Ok, Macie and I will go meet up with Laticia outside, we'll wait for you there.  
Ginger: ok

As Ginger walks through the halls to get to her locker, she hears loud music, she goes to the nearest window and sees a bright red convertible and Courtney Gripling screaming exciteldly. "must be hers", thought Ginger remembering that Courteny had gotten her permit over spring break. As she continued to walk, she saw out another window what seemed to be..."no", she thought, it couldn't be, but indeed it was. It was Sasha.

Ginger to herself: I wonder why hes here.

Ginger finally got to her locker and grabbed her things and shoved them in her locker and hurridely jogged out to meet up with her friends.

Dodie: wow, you took a long time  
Ginger: yea, uh, got caught up in the memories or junior high I guess  
Laticia: ha, I only have about half a years memories in this place, laughs  
Macie: ha, thats true, laughs  
Ginger: so how about we go get some pizza!  
Dodie: yea! We could bring it back to your house, if you dont mind moms have a cleaning day  
Ginger: Sounds good to me, lets go there now, I want to drop off my backpack  
Laticia: I'll have to call my dad when we get there, just to let him know  
Ginger: Ok, sounds good  
Macie: wait, I need to get my inhaler at home

The girls head first to Macies, then to Gingers and then they order a pizza. While eating Ginger couldn't help but wonder why Sasha was here, the last time she saw him was at his High school, a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered, why though? She was over him. She had dated Darren, but they broke up a month before school ended deciding just to be friends, and she didn't like anyone, so why did a sharp pain come in her chest and a tear roll down her cheek? She wiped her face casually as if she had something on it, then bit into her slice.

Macie: Lets play a game!  
Laticia: Yea! Lets play truth or dare!  
Dodie: Yea, a quick one though because mom said I have to be back at 8 rolls eyes  
Ginger: nah, Im not really up for it  
Laticia: Ah, come on, it'll be fun  
Dodie: Ya  
Macie: please  
Ginger: Ok, I guess  
Dodie: ok, good, you go first then Ginger  
Ginger: ok, I pick...truth  
Dodie: oo, good one, hmm, ok, If you could be anywhere with anyone, right now, where would it be?

Ginger thought, she didn't know what to say, she sort of did, but she didn't want to.

Ginger: um, Im getting tired and its 7:55, dont you have to go Dodie?  
Dodie: uh, yea, I guess, well I'll talk to you later then  
Laticia: Guess we better go too, Im tired as well  
Macie: im not a bit tired  
Laticia nuded Macie  
Macie: I mean, yea, im pooped, talk to you later Ging

Ginger walked her friends out and waved goodbye. She was exhasted from all the excitement today. She went up to her room and layed down on her bed, and thought. She thought about seeing Sasha today and if she was really over him. "I should be!" she said out loud, after all, he did hurt her. Carl peeked his head in the doorway.

Carl: You should be what?  
Ginger: nothing, Just thinking outloud  
Carl: uh...right, anyways have you seen a hard boiled egg lying around anywhere?  
Ginger: no...why?  
Carl: oh...nothing

Another experiment, she thought. Ginger layed back down and slowing drifted off into sleep. She woke up about an hour later, the clock read 9:00 sharp. She decided to go on the computer for a bit and signed on aim. She hadn't been on for at least a month or so it seemed like it when she saw Sasha screenname in bold meaning he was signed on, she had never deleted it off her list. He obvisoulsy had not delted her either because he Imed her.

sashathegreat09: Hey Ginger, long time no chat  
Ginger22: Yup, so I saw you today, what are you doing here?  
sashathegreat09: Im visiting my aunt for the summer, she lives over by the old movie theatre  
Ginger22: oh, when did you get here?  
sashathegreat09: last night, I was just walking around, bored I guess, my school got out last week  
Ginger22: oh  
sashathegrea09: hey, sorry about, what happened in the past  
Ginger22: uh, its ok, im over it

She obviously wasn't but she couldn't let him know. She didn't like him, that was for sure, but she wasn't over the way he had hurt her.

sashathegreat09: well, anytime you want to hang out, just let me know, my cell is 503-0901  
Ginger22: uh, yea sure, that sound good  
sashathegreat09: well, uh, talk to you later  
Ginger22: ok, bye  
sashathegreat09 has signed off

The conversation they had was no doubt akward, but Ginger felt comfortable, just talking, she wanted to hang out with him of course, but just as friends, or was she thinking of more? She still had Sashas profile open, and never looked at it, it read:

Hey this is Sashas profile, yea I know pretty lame, but who cares, anyways yea, thats it

Then she scrolled down farther and at the bottom saw:

Im crushin on someone with 4 letters and then ER at the end, cuz she has been there for me

Her eyes widened. Could she have really read what she thought she had? She re-read it about five times realizing it was really there. Was Sasha really crushing on her? She wanted so badly to four-way with Dodie, Macie, and Laticia, but she realized it was 9:30 now. She'd talk to them tomorrow. This summer, definatley was going to be exciting. This summer, She thought, Yes, this would be a exciting summer.


	2. Expect the Obvious

Ch. 2: Expect The Obvious

Ginger woke up to the sound of a hose and the smell of pancakes. She looked at her purple clock. It read 11:03. She had slept in late and it felt great. She sat up in her bed stretched, and put on her slippers. She got up and looked out the window and saw Carl and Hoodsy with a blow up pool and a line of kids by it handing them money to swim in it. She laughed a little and followed the scent of the pancakes that led her to the kitchen.

Lois: Morning Ging, How'd you sleep?  
Ginger: Great, I had a lot on my mind yesturday  
Lois: Your probably just excited that its summer  
Ginger: yea, mmm those pancakes smell great!  
Lois: why thank you, they are apple cinnamon take a few, I have to go in to town today so it will be Dave, Carl and you  
Ginger: I'll probably hang out with Dodie, Macie, and Laticia today  
Lois: alrighty sounds good, eat up first though  
Ginger: ok, mmm, they taste wonderful!

Lois smiles and walks towards her bedroom to get dressed. After Ginger finishes up, she heads upstairs to take a shower. She still thinks about Sasha and if he really did want to hang out with her. Well, he did give her his number, so it had to be insisting something. She picks out something to wear, nothing fancy, just khaki capris and a bright pink tank top, and then brings it in the bathroom to change in after her shower. After Ginger gets out the shower she walks on over to the computer just to see whos on aim.

Dodieeebish: Hey Ginger! What are you up to?  
Ginger22: Nothing really, just got changed  
Dodieeebish: yea, guess what? Laticia is leaving for a week, shes going to visit her Grandparents in Maine  
Ginger22: really? she never told me anything about it  
Dodieeebish: yea, she just found out this morning, shes upset a little but excited too  
Ginger22: so when is she leaving?  
Dodieeebish: shes leaving today, at 3  
Ginger22: oh ok, we should hang out then  
Dodieeebish: yea  
Ginger22: so, um, yea, I have to tell you something, that happened yesturday  
Dodieeebish: OH! Tell me!  
Ginger22: Well I saw, Sasha...  
Dodieeebish: really? where?  
Ginger22: walking around, I saw him out the window in the hall while I was going to my locker, and then he Imed me last night  
Dodieeebish: oh gosh! Really? Do you like him? Does he like you?  
Ginger22: woah...slow down, he just wanted to say hi, and hes here visiting his aunt, and I dont think he likes me, he just likes me as a friend, and the same goes for me, I think...I mean...  
Dodieeebish: OH GOSH! THIS IS FANTASTIC! YOUR GOING TO GET BACK WITH HIM!  
Ginger22: Dodie, no im not, and I can't, not after what happened at his school...  
Dodieeebish: oh yea...I forgot about that, well maybe he just wants to make amends  
Ginger22: yea, he apologized and said if I wanted to hang out sometime to just call him  
Dodieeebish: We should hang with him today!  
Ginger22: uh, I think he just ment me, but I don't know, and plus, I dont know if I want to hang out with him, It might be, strange you know...  
Dodieeebish: how so...?  
Ginger22: Well the last time I talked to him face to face was at his school...but I don't know, I guess Im just being, immature, I do need to get over it  
Dodieeebish: yea, who knows, maybe he has dumped old whats her face...lol  
Ginger22: Lol.  
Ginger22: well I guess I'll meet you guys at the park?  
Dodieeebish: yea, k, bye!  
Ginger22: bye  
Dodieeebish has signed off

After Ginger signed off, she put on a pair of sandals, headed downstairs, out the door and to the park. When she got there she didn't see any of her friends around yet, so she sat down by a big tree and felt the warm summer breeze drift across her face as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a tapping on her shoulder, looked behind her and saw Sasha standing against the tree she was sitting at.

Ginger: what are you doing here?  
Sasha: Why hello to you too...  
Ginger: oh, uh, sorry, I was just surprised to see you here  
Sasha: yea, well, I thought I'd go for another walk and saw you sitting her so decided to come over  
Ginger: So how are you liking Sheltered Shrubs so far?  
Sasha: Its nice, I like it, my sis is watching tv, so I decided to just come out and see it all I guess (laughs)  
Ginger: (laughs) yea, its nice  
Sasha: so uh, what are you doing right now  
Ginger: um nothing, why?  
Sasha: want to walk with me?

Ginger wanted to, but she knew her friends were going to meet her here, "Oh well" she thought, she'd just explain to them later. Ginger said sure and got up and walked with Sasha. They walked for a long time discussing how they were doing and what was new with them. Ginger felt comfortable talking to Sasha, it was like she was starting to like him all over again, even though she had tried not too, remembering how she was hurt by him, she couldn't help it, she adored everything about him, his tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, his smile. He was perfect to her. She remembered though, that he probably just thought of her as a friend, but she hoped he thought of more. They walked for hours and hours and Ginger lost track of time, the sun was setting.

Ginger: Oh my gosh, its almost 7:00, I've got to go  
Sasha: No wait, please just stay with me, just to watch the sunset  
Ginger couldn't resist.  
Ginger: Ok, but for a little while.

Sasha and Ginger went back to the park and sat on top of the big hill to watch the sunset. It was beautiful and Ginger just wanted Sasha to hold her in his arms, just like he had at Camp Caprice. As she imagined him holding her, she awoke from her day dream realizing she was laying on his lap, she looked up at him and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed.

Ginger: Uh, sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment  
Sasha: Its ok (laughs)  
Ginger: Sasha...  
Sasha: yea

Ginger looked into his eyes, she couldn't hold her feelings back, she wanted so badly to just kiss him, he looked so amazing. She leaned in.

Sasha: Ginger what are you doing?

Ginger, embarrassed, realized what she was doing.

Ginger: Oh, Sasha, Im sorry, I just thought...  
Sasha: thought that I liked you...?  
Ginger: no, but I saw, your profile, it said  
Sasha: (sigh) oh, that  
Ginger: yea  
Sasha: I put that there the summer we dated, but I never deleted it

Ginger could feel her eyes starting to water with tears

Sasha: and since I went out with Clover, and you guys have the same initials I just...

Ginger couldn't handle it, she got up, tears rushing down her face and ran down the hill and back home, she got to her front door, opened it and ran up to her room.

Lois: Ging? Something wrong?

Ginger got up to her room and closed the door, sat against it with her head on her knees and cried. She couldn't believe it, she let her emotions catch up with her and she got hurt. Once again.

Ginger: I knew it was too good to be true.

Ginger wanted to talk to her friends, but she knew they'd be mad she blew them off so she just stayed by her door, crying softly.


	3. Comfort

Ch. 3: Comfort

Ginger awoke not realizing she had fell asleep in front of her door. She looked up at her clock, it was 10:00 p.m., she had been sleeping for 3 hours. She went into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her eyes had bags under them, and her face was dirty from crying. She was sure Sasha had liked her, and that he would get his feelings for her back. _Who am I kidding, he has Clover..._ she thought with disgust. She quickily changed into her pajamas and since she couldn't sleep went on the computer for a bit.

Dodieeebish: GINGER...WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?  
Dodieeebish: I thought you were going to meet Macie, Laticia, and I at the park?  
Ginger22: oh, im sorry, I got caught up in something...Im really sorry  
Dodieeebish: ugg, Well we were waiting for 20 minutes and you never showed up so we left, and Laticias dad drove her to the airport...  
Ginger22: oh...Im soo sorry, I feel really bad...Can I make it up to you guys?  
Dodieeebish: Its too late now, she already left, but she gave Macie and me the number to her grandparents if we wanted to call her...its 908-220-3134  
Ginger22: Thanks, I'll call her tomorrow when I can  
Dodieeebish: so what happened? You didn't even call one of us to say you can't make it  
Ginger22: Its a long story, and a pathetic one...  
Dodieeebish: tell me, don't worry about it, Laticia will be back in a week...  
Ginger22: Well I was at the park, I was waiting by the big tree and Sasha came by and he wanted me to walk with him and so I did, and I guess its my fault but I don't know...Im so confused...  
Dodieeebish: wait...what? You walked with Sasha...? thats why you blew us off...?  
Ginger22: yea...I guess, I know lame...but I just got caught up in the moment, and I started to like him again, I guess I never stopped liking him...  
Dodieeebish: oh gosh...  
Ginger22: and well, I thought he liked me too since he asked me to walk with him and then when he asked me to watch the sunset with him...and well, I...I...  
Dodieeebish: you what...?  
Ginger22: I tried to kiss him...  
Dodieeebish: wow. Really...? oh...and he didn't...he doesnt...  
Ginger22: yea...I guess he is still with Clover...I read in his profile "Im crushin on - - - - er cuz they have been there for me" and I thought he ment me, but he said it was old and that since he was dating Clover...  
Dodieeebish: what elese after that...?  
Ginger22: I don't know...I ran away, crying, mad, upset...  
Dodieeebish: wow, im so sorry Ging...I wish I could have been there for you...  
Ginger22: Its alright, its my own fault thinking that he would like me just because I like him  
Dodieeebish: so you do admit to liking him...?  
Ginger22: yea...I guess  
Dodieeebish: well I got to go, but we can talk more tomorrow, bye  
Ginger22: bye  
Dodieeebish has signed off

Ginger sat staring at the computer screen, then got up and layed on her bed facing the window. She wanted to talk to Darren, but she figured it would be akward telling him that she liked Sasha while she was dating him, plus he wasn't online and it was too late too call. She wanted to write about it in her diary, but she couldn't bare to write it, it hurt to much. _I was so sure I was over him, but I guess im not_ she thought.

DING

She heard the noise from a new instant message and got back to her computer, it was Sasha.

sashathegreat09: Hey Ginger, uh...sorry about tonight...um...  
sashathegreat09: Im guessing you were expecting something but...  
sashathegreat09: please answer

She couldn't bare to respond so she exited the window and signed off and went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ginger woke up realizing it was 12 in the afternoon. She went downstairs, the house was silent, there was a note on the coffe table saying that Lois was going out with Dave to do some shopping and that Carl was at Hoodsey's and they (Lois and Dave) would be back around 2 and that if she goes anywhere to leave a note. Ginger went back upstair got a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt from her closet and went to the bathroom to take a shower.After she got out and fixed her hair she heard the phone ring and darted to her bed to get it.

Ginger: Hello  
Macie: Hey Ginger  
Ginger: Hey Macie, whats up  
Macie: Nothing really, want to go swimming with Dodie and I? Were going down to the lake  
Ginger just thought about telling Macie she wasn't in the mood but she did need something to get what happened off her mind.  
Ginger: Yea! I'll get my things and meet you down there.  
Macie: Ok, see you there!

Ginger hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom to change into her bathing suit, then she got her towel, scribbled a quick note and headed out the door. When she finally got there Dodie and Macie were already in the water.

Dodie: Hey Ginger! Come in! The waters great (laughs)  
Macie: Yea, and I dont even need my floaty any more  
(Dodie and Macie Laugh)

Ginger laughs and walks on the dock and was about to take her shorts off when she heard someone call her name.

"GINGER!"

She turned around and saw that it was Sasha. She sighed and went back to what she was doing. Sasha ran up to her.

Sasha: Ginger...please...can...we talk...please...

He said in an exhasted voice.

Ginger: I don't really think theres anything to talk about, Im fine...really  
Sasha: please, can I just talk to you, please

Ginger looked at Dodie and Macie who in their eyes were telling her to go.

Ginger: Alright...  
Sasha: Um, lets talk over here

Sasha walked towards trees far in the back and Ginger followed. She didn't know what to expect.

Ginger: Listen...you dont have to apologize, you can like whoever you want, sorry if I came on strong  
Sasha: No,its just that, you never let me finish  
Ginger: Well im sorry, I just couldn't bear to hear the rest  
Sasha: Well there is more  
Ginger: Im listening...  
Sasha: As I was saying, I had that in my profile the summer we were dating, then we broked up, and I left it in while I was dating Clover  
Ginger: i know  
Sasha: and then we broke up, and I forgot to delete it...  
Ginger: So your saying you just had that in there because you forgot to delete it... and you don't like anyone...i mean me...?  
Ginger was upset now, she couldn't handle it, she turned around to walk away but Sasha grabbed her.  
Ginger: Just let go...  
Sasha: I never said I didn't like anyone...or you  
Ginger: oh so you do like someone...let me guess, prettier, perfect, and better than me  
Sasha: Yes, I do like someone, and shes right here...  
Ginger: Who...where?

Sasha leaned in and Kissed Ginger. Ginger suprised, just looked at him.

Ginger: But last night, I thought, when I tried to...  
Sasha: I didn't know it then, but I do now  
Ginger: How can you just change your mind...in one day  
Sasha: I guess I've always still liked you, but then school started and Clover was there, then we broke up, and I knew that If I called you, you would just think I wanted you back because I didn't have anyone there  
Ginger: So your saying all this time you still liked me  
Sasha: yea  
Ginger: I feel the same too, but after last night, I don't know...  
Sasha: I just kissed you and you kissed me back, is that not feeling something...?  
Ginger: I want to be with you, but, maybe we should take it slow, so no one gets hurt  
Sasha: I promise I wont hurt you again

This time Ginger kissed him. She was happy to be with Sasha again, she wanted this time for them to be honest with each other, she hoped it would work out.

Ginger: What am I going to tell Dodie and Macie? I basically told them I was mad at you  
Sasha: Just tell them that you had a change of heart...  
Ginger: Well I have to get back to them anyways, I'll see you later  
Sasha: you dont want me to come with you  
Ginger: I do, but I blew them off to stay with you yesturday and this was going to be a girls thing...  
Sasha: alright, I'll call you later...

Sasha hugged Ginger, kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Ginger went back to her friends and told them what happend.

Macie: So your back with Sasha?  
Dodie: You kissed him...? He kissed you?  
Macie: You still like him?  
Dodie: I knew it!  
Ginger: yea, well, it was bound to happen...(laughs)  
Dodie: Oh, how romantic...This is like a love story  
Ginger: Oh Dodie, dont be so dramatic!  
(All the girls laugh)  
Dodie: All we need to do now is find me a boyfriend (blushes)  
Macie: yea, me too, wait, I had one...but we broke up...  
Ginger: aw, guys, dont worry, we'll find the perfect guys for you  
Dodie and Macie: Yea  
Ginger: This is supposed to be the best summer ever right?  
Dodie and Macie: Right  
Ginger: So it will be, we'll have fun this week and when Laticia gets back we'll have more fun!  
Dodie and Macie: RIGHT!

The girls splashed around a bit then got out and went to Dodies house.

Dodie: hmm, which do you like better, the pink or the navy blue nailpolish?  
Macie: Pink  
Ginger: yea, definately the pink  
Macie: So what are we going to do?  
Ginger: I dont know...wait..lets go to the movies then have a sleepover tonight?  
Macie: Sounds fun!  
Dodie: REAL FUN!  
Ginger: ok, how about here?  
Macie: Well I got to go, I need to rest before the festivities  
Dodie: Oh Macie  
(All the girls laugh)  
Ginger: Im going to head home as well, I haven't seen my mom or Dave all day and I need to check in with them  
Dodie: Ok, see you guys later  
Macie and Ginger: Bye

Ginger and Macie walked out of Dodies and headed different ways home. Ginger was happy now, she had Sasha and the best friends andyone could ask for. Then suddenly, someone pulled her from behind a tree.

Ginger: Hey whaaa...

It was Sasha, he kissed her then let her go.

Ginger: Hey...are you following me? First the lake and now here?  
Sasha: no, and plus, im your boyfriend  
Ginger: ha ha, yea, so whats up?  
Sasha: I was thinking, do you want to hang out, maybe go to the lake, again, and just walk around together  
Ginger: Well, I have to get home and let my mom know I didn't disapear somewhere then Im having a sleepover with Dodie and Macie at Dodie's  
Sasha: oh (dissapointed)  
Ginger: Im sorry...  
Sasha: Its ok, I'll just play with Melanie...  
Ginger: As in your little sister...?  
Sasha: yea...(laughs)  
Ginger: I guess I could spend a little time with you, but first I need to go see my mom

Ginger and Sasha walked hand in hand to her house. She checked in with her parents then walked to the lake. After her and Sasha spent some time there she went back home and had Sasha help her carry her things to Dodies.

Ginger: Well Thanks, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
Sasha: Of course, if you can't sleep tonight, call me...  
Ginger: Sasha...  
Sasha: I know, I know, girls night

Ginger kissed him then walked into Dodies house, Dodie had left the door unlocked for her. Before she closed it, she watched Sasha walk away, smiled, then closed it and headed upstairs knowing she was one of the luckiest girls alive.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:  
**Hey Everyone! I've been meaning to comment at the end of all these fics but I've forgotten, anyways, I hope you guys are liking it so far, Im going to be writting a lot and right now Im just coming up with some ideas, Tomorrow I'll try to post another and on Friday I'll try to write two and post them, I hope you guys like this so far! Please R **&** R! Reviews Much appreciated! Thanks and I hope you like whats happening so far! 


	4. Summer Nights

**Thank you for the comment 01angelic****, I appreciate it and im so glad you like the story, here is ch. 4**

Ch. 4: Summer Nights

Ginger woke up. She sat up and looked around Dodies room. Dodie and Macie were still asleep in their sleeping bags and Macie was snooring as usual. Ginger sat with her legs under her, resting her chin on her knees and looked at her toes. She noticed that the pink glitter nailpolish she had on was coming off. Ginger got up quietly and walked over to the window and looked out. Outside, it was sunny and little kids were already playing. She felt the warmth from the window and closed her eyes and smiled. "Ginger...?", Dodie said in a "just woken up" voice. She sat up rubbed her eyes and looked at Ginger, squinting.

Ginger: Morning Dodie  
Dodie: morning, uhhhh, its so bright  
Ginger: yea, I just opened the blinds so I could look outside, its real nice today  
Dodie: oh, so uh, want something to eat, we'll wake Macie later  
Ginger: uh, yea, sure  
Dodie: Well your happy today  
Ginger: um, yea, I guess, just happy that its summer, and I've got good friends and...  
Dodie: Sasha...(laughs)  
Ginger: (laughs) yea

The girls went downstairs and saw Mrs. Bishop already in the kitchen. "Girls theres pancake mix in the cuboard if you want any, I've got to go to the post office really quick", she said then buzzed out of the kitchen. The girls went to get it and got a frying pan, a bowl, eggs, milk, butter, and a wisk. Ginger put the frying pan on the stove and turned it on. Just as she did it, Macie came down the stairs in a pastel purple Bathrobe and little seagirl slippers.

Dodie: Hey macie, sleep good?  
Macie: Yea, just still sleepy (laughs)  
Dodie and Ginger laugh  
Ginger: Well were going to make some pancakes if your hungry  
Macie: alright

The girls finished making the pancakes, ate them then went upstairs got dressed and went to the Ice Cream Parlor. When they got there, they saw Courtney Gripling and Miranda Killgallen sitting a booth drinking smoothies. "Oh, hey Ginger!", Called Courtney as Ginger, Dodie, and Macie were about to order their ice cream.

Ginger: Oh, uh, hey Courtney  
Courtney: Oh, dont be shy, come on over

Ginger made her way through the crowded palor and over to Courtneys table. When she got there, she saw Miranda roll her eyes and make a big sighing noise.

Courtney: So hows your summer going?  
Ginger: oh, its going good, and yours?  
Courtney: Oh, can't complain, so anyways, did you hear about the party  
Ginger: um, what party?  
Miranda: Only the most altimate party of the summer, but of course, you wouldn't know  
Courtney: Oh Miranda, please, anyways, Ian Richtans Party, hes having it tonight, you should go! That would be oodles of fun, right Miranda?  
Miranda: (sarcastically) Oh yes, oodles  
Ginger: oh, I dont know, Im probably going to be busy and...  
Courtney: no, you should come, and you can even bring your friends Dottie and Casie  
Miranda: oh no, not the run mouth and the nasal girl  
Courtney: oh stop Miranda  
Ginger: umm, sure, I'll see about it, but um, are their going to be anything _bad_ at the party..?  
Courtney: of course not, Ians Dad is supervising...(sigh)...  
Ginger: um, sure I'll try..  
Courteney: oh goodie! Its at 7:00 tonight

Ginger left and went back to Dodie and Macie, she told them about the party.

Dodie: Oh that sounds fun!  
Macie: I dont know about this, plus, my allergies, what if they have pretzels with too much salt?  
Ginger: Well, I dont even know if I can go, I have to get permission, I know it will be shaparoned but still  
Dodie: We should go, just ask  
Ginger: uh, alright

The girls got their orders, ate, and left. Ginger went home and asked for permission

Ginger: Please mom! There will be supervision! Parent supervision!  
Lois: Oh, alright Ging, just dont have too much fun  
Ginger: mom...  
Lois: only kidding

Lois kissed Ginger on the forehead then left the room, Ginger called Sasha and asked him to meet her at the park. When she got there he was waiting on a bench, he came up to her and gave her a hug. She kissed him and told him about the party.

Ginger: So what do you think...do you want to go?  
Sasha: sure...I mean, sounds fun  
Ginger: ok cool! It will be fun  
Sasha: Anythings fun if im around you

Ginger blushed and Sasha gave her a kiss. After spending the rest of the afternoon with Sasha he walked her home and Sasha said hed be back at 7 to walk her to the party. Ginger went inside and called Dodie and Macie to come over and get ready with her, when they finally arrived they got ready, and waited for Sasha.

Dodie: So do you think we'll have fun tonight?  
Ginger: yea, im sure we'll have a lot of fun  
Macie: I admit, Im looking forward to it

All the girls laughed and then the doorbell rang. Ginger got up to answer it, Dodie and Macie behind her. It was Sasha. "ready to go?", he asked. "yea", she replied and they all walked down to Ian Richtans house. They walked into the backyard and music was playing loudly, everyone was dancing and having a good time.

Dodie: Me and Macie are going to go to the refreshments table, want anything?  
Ginger: uh, no thanks  
Dodie: How about you Sasha?  
Sasha: No thanks, im good

Dodie and Macie walked away. "Want to dance?", asked Sasha. "Sure", Ginger replied. They got onto the dance floor and danced. They danced to about five songs when Sasha said he was going to go get a drink. "Ok", Ginger said and went to sit down. When she sat down a tall guy with black hair and green eyes sat down next to her. He looked over at her and then looked forward. "Hey", he finally said.

Ginger: (confused) um, hi..?  
Blake: Im Blake  
Ginger: uh, im Ginger  
Blake: so uh, you go to Lucky High?  
Ginger: Yea, im going to be a Freshmen  
Blake: oh, cool, cool, Im going to be a sophmore  
Ginger: oh, uh, cool  
Blake: yea so, like the party?  
Ginger: um, yea, its good so far I...

Sasha came back with his drink and a drink for Ginger.

Ginger: oh hey Sasha, I was just talking to...  
Blake: Blake  
Ginger: Blake, this is my boyfriend Sasha  
Blake: Nice to meet you  
Sasha: Yea, you too, heres a drink for you Ginger, its Sprite  
Ginger: Thanks, um, so you want to talk for a bit  
Sasha: sure

"Blake, come dance with me", said a girl with bright blonde hair.

Blake: Well catch you later  
Ginger: uh, yea, bye

Blake got up and walked over to the girl.

Sasha: So, whos he, a friend?  
Ginger: no, just some random guy that came and sat down, hes a sophmore  
Sasha: oh, cool  
Ginger: yea, so anyways, do you want to dance?  
Sasha: yea

They put their drinks by Dodie and Macie who were talking with some girls and went and danced. while dancing with Sasha, Ginger could see Blake and the other girl two couples behind Sasha. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. She looked away and focused on Sasha. She couldn't help but to glance up at Blake. He was attractive, that was obvious, but he had a mysterious look to him, like he had a secret. Ginger got the thoughts out of her head and slow danced with Sasha. Blake also slow danced with the girl, he was still looking at her, Ginger turned Sasha around to avoid looking at Blake. Why was he looking at her? He couldn't have liked her, they just met, and she couldn't have liked him either. It was all strange.

Ginger: um, Im going to go to the bathroom  
Sasha: Uh, ok, I'll go sit then  
Ginger: oh ok, I shouldnt be long

Ginger leaned over and kissed Sasha, just as Blake looked over, she looked out of the corner of her eye, and then walked to the bathroom. When she found it, she went it and rinsed her face. It had been a long day and she was tired. She hadn't seen any sign of Courtney the whole time she was here. She did, however see Miranda walking around trying to get Ian to dance with her. Ginger walked out of the bathroom and saw Blake leaned up towards the wall. She came out surprised that he was standing there and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Ginger: Hey...what are you doing...let go..  
Blake: Where you going in such a hurry?  
Ginger: Back to the party...why?  
Blake: just wondering  
Ginger: um, ok

Ginger yanked her arm away and tried again to walk away. This time, Blake grabbed her and leaned her up against the wall.

Ginger: What are you doing?  
Blake: I saw you watching me  
Ginger: more like you watching me...  
Blake: I get the vibes  
Ginger: What vibes...I just met you...

Blake looked at her for a second, then leaned in and kissed her. Surprised, she pushed him looked at him and walked back to the party, he just stood there and watched her walk away. She didn't get it, what was with this guy? Luckily, Sasha wasn't there to see him kiss her. She walked outside, it was dark now and the only light was from the moon. She stood by the wall, confused, utterly, confused.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading if you did, I hope everyone liked that chapter, I'll start writting the next one tonight or tomorrow. Well keep checking back for new chapters!**


End file.
